Charas
by Meiiyun
Summary: When I was five, my parents were killed, and my baby sister was taken away right in front of me. I was shot, but survived. Now, I am a special agent, owner of Charas, and am given info on EASTER, to track them and get my sister back. I didnt care about anything else, but with that person now in my life... (Genres: Romance, Crime, Mystery, Comedy, Action, Drama, Fantasy and AMUTO!)
1. Mission

Hi hi folks! This is my first time writing in 1st person, I hope it doesn't suck too bad. I should let you know my writing isn't very correct. I apologize for any inconvinience. Happy ready! **Comment\Review** and let me know your thoughts onmy story!

* * *

Mission

* * *

Getting out of the shower I blow my hair dry, then I carefully apply my _Japanese cherry blossom_ body lotion and finally let my brand new black party dress with a _Queen Ann _neckline slide down my slim body. I tie my pink hair in a fuzzy ponytail, fix my bang, put on my gloss. After checking on my Iphone the appointed hour for the meeting, I adjust my leg holster and check my loaded Nighthawk T4 handgun. It's not my personal favourite, I usually like the big heavy ones, but for this particular job, I can't get to much attention. Imagine now, walking into a 5 star hotel on a sexy dress holding a nice shinny rifle. Wouldn't it be fun?

I sit on the edge of the bed beside me and put on my black, red bottom pumps. I still have some time left, so I review all the files on my target. I study them once more. The phone rings right after I'm done and I quickly grab my bad and leave the room.

Down the fancy hallway I turn the earphone on.

"Tsukasa, you're on." I said softly.

"Hi, hi pretty lady." I roll my eyes, annoyed. "Always on time, you're amazing Amu-chan." I could feel his soft smile on his voice. "Did you sleep well?" I gasp sarcastically.

"As if I you don't know of my insomnia." He sighed. "Where do I go?" I quickly ask.

Tsukasa chuckled softly on the other line.

"At the lobby down stairs you'll be handed a suitcase with the money for the exchange. After you have it go to the casino and ask for Marco Guillermo, they will lead you to him. Once you're in the room with him they'll will try and inspect you, don't worry, one of us is currently undercover in that room."

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Mini me." I can't help a soft laugh.

"You sure little prince is your best choice? He'll most likely blush to death when touching me." Tsukasa chuckled. "Well, or as long as he doesn't mess up my mission, he should be safe."

"Don't forget to turn on the camera on your earrings and…" he paused. "be careful."

"Got it."

At the entrance I casually ask for my package and the boy attending me can't help blushing when looking at me. I wink at him, just for personal fun, using my character as an excuse, because even though Hinamori Amu flirts, it is only to later show that they don't stand a chance. I don't have time to waste in such trivial matters such as love.

I turn left and enter the casino. The environment changes completely, walking through that fancy double door is like stepping in a whole different world, instead of being in a calm, romantic place I am now in a lair of hungry wolves. I flip my pink ponytail and squeeze my earing and whisper:

"Ready."

"Good girl, now do your thing, preferably without having to use your gun."

I grin at his comment for a few seconds and then continue to my business.

"_Garçon_, would you be so kind to show me the way to _monsieur _Marco Guillerme? I have his order."

The buffy man throws a thumb at his back indicating to follow him. And so I do. After ten minutes making way on the sea of people we finally got to the VIP zone. I waited patiently while the buffy man talked to the two bodyguards at the entrance. Once one of them nodded at me, I smiled in reply and walking by them, one grabbed my arm and I instinctively prepared to reach the gun under my garments but the guy just said: «203». I nodded and made my way inside the compartment. Walking down the hallway I could hear the loud music fading away. Assuming I was alone I whispered:

"Everything ok with the camera?"

"Yes." Hearing the positive reply I said no more and concentrated only on getting quickly to 203. It was the last door at the end of the corridor. The bodyguard saving the door stiffens when sees me coming closer. I lift the suitcase smiling teasingly. He glares at me and opens the door reluctant. I walk inside blowing him a kiss and quickly notice all the eyes on me. I glance at everyone in the room. I see Marco –a mid-aged man, with tanned skin, brown hair and eyes- sitting on the most remote corner, holding a cigarette between his fingers. He exhales the smoke and talks my undercover partner to check me. I see Tadase walking towards me and I tease him with a wink to see his eyes waver. He inspected me as told but obviously didn't take my hidden gun.

"Enjoying yourself?" I tease a little further. He coughs obviously imploring to stop. I always enjoy to toy him. He is like a little puppy.

When done with his job, Tadase walked to Marco's side again and nodded. Marco lowers his head a little to the right and draws my figure with his eyes. I smirk lightly.

Disgusting, I think. When he's done, he tells me to approach him.

"What a rough accent you have." I say and sit in front of him. A pity there is a table separating us. I like to be as close as possible to my clients when working, only to make sure they don't slip.

He laughs and replies:

"Well, Mexico is my home after all." I smile. "So miss, what business do I have with you?"

"My boss said he was most grateful for your… generous offer of coming together in business. Of course, being such an important matter he asked me to come and deliver the agreed amount." I see Marco stiffen uncomfortably.

"And just to make sure, let me see the amount." Marco says. I smile. I pick up the suitcase, put it on the table top and open it. Marco's eyes hover over the money. I drop the top and he jumped in surprise. All eyes are on me again. I sigh and cross my arms over the now closed suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I hear Tsukasa ask on my earphone.

All Marco's man are now in position to get into action.

I smile broadly looking at the blue table top.

"And here I thought I had finally got you."

"What are you talking about?! Are you a cop? MEN, get her!"

"Ran." I mutter and feel my body being drowned in power. As Marco's man come to me I finish 3 in a row, but there is one that is more troublesome, the bodyguard that was outside.

I see at the corner of my eye, Marco trying to flee thru the back door. I kick the bodyguard into the wall and tear a side line on my dress.

"Better." I sigh. "Tadase." I call "Don't let him escape."

"Ah.. y-yes." I could see him knocking down his opponent and running to get Marco.

The bodyguard comes at me holding a club, I stop him and fist him in the stomach, and then I land a hit under his chin, slam his both ears and kick him in the face with my elbow. Taking one good look at me he widened his eyes.

"You-you're eyes... they…"

I land one final blow.

"I don't have more time to waste with you." I say and then leave the room leaving him unconscious in the ground.

I hear a sigh on my ear. "You're always so cool."

"Shut up Tsukasa."

"He noticed." Tsukasa says in a serious tone.

"He'll think it was a dream." I reassure, and I hear a shotgun.

I run to find Marco and Tadase. The back door lead toward an alley so I figured he couldn't have escaped. I step on a small _revolver_ and notice some wet blood on the floor, my heart races. I hear squealing and grab my gun. Turning quickly at a corner, the tip of my gun rests on Tadase's forehead. He instinctively throws his hand in the air. I sigh and lower my arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask angrily but then notice blood on his right hand.

"Tadase-kun!" Tsukasa screeches loudly on my ear causing me to contract my shoulders.

"Don't yell!"

Tsukasa continues his nagging so I cut him off. Then I turn to Tadase, rip the bottom of my dress, turning it slightly more revealing and daring, I notice Tadase's blushed cheeks. " Stay put." I order. I grab his left arm felling him shiver in pain and wrap the tore cloth around his wound knotting it tightly. His face was turning pale. "We have to move."

"I'm sorry." He says. I sigh.

"It's fine, he couldn't have gone far anyways. Stay behind me."

"Shouldn't you turn Tsukasa back on?" He says. I sigh and do as he asked.

"How dare you?" Tsukasa screams, and then I hear sobbing. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up."

We walk a few meters and then hear a fainted snap. I quickly react to it and glance in every direction.

"It's coming from there" Tadase points north with his head.

We quicken our steps and get closer to the sound and we notice Marco shaking the rusty grids marking the end of the path. He turns back, desperate, and finally notices us.

By now I'm pretty relaxed. He was unarmed and…

"Where is Marco?" I ask and Tadase looks at me dumbfounded. Tsukasa sighs.

The man in front of us was a decoy. He looked terrified but still managed to grin at us and laugh uncontrollably. I start to lose patience and move closer.

"Where did he fled? You're his puppy aren't you? Marco's little brother."

"As sharp as ever Amu-chan." Tsukasa says.

"I will never let you get to him." And he gets a knife from his left pocket. "Get lost!" He runs to us. Tadase gasps when I push him to the side. The man swings the knife cutting the air, I doge every single blow but the tip of the knife manages to slightly scratch my right cheek. I jump back. Marco's twin laughs proudly and comes again at me. I doge to the left, and kick him in the back. He falls to the ground and the knife flies and falls right next to him. He tries to grab it but I step on it. I crouch down and stare at him. Marco's brother widens his eyes and his whole body starts to tremble.

"Y-you're eyes…you..."

I sigh.

"Yes. They're glowing pink."

"Ch-chara…!" he squeals.

"Hinamori-san." Tadase calls behind me. I don't look at him though, because I know he is only warning me to not go overboard.

"Where is your brother?" I ask grabbing the man by the collar. I rest my pistol in-between his eyes.

"On-on..on the… Grand Hot-Hotel… in P-p-paris." He stutters. I toss him back at the ground and get up.

"Tsukasa." I say walking over to Tadase.

"Hai-hai! I'm on it. I think you're done Amu-chan. Good work."

"Send our best man. Don't let him escape this time."

"Copy that. What are you doing with the twin though?" he asks. I sigh.

"Let him be. He's powerless." I reply.

"Hinamori-san." Tadase starts when I get to his side. "How did you know it was a decoy?" He asks. I chuckle and am about to answer him when a hoarse cry comes from behind us. I quickly turn seeing that the twin wasn't giving up, I shoot him.

**...**

My boss, Nikaido Yuu, slams his fists on the tabletop.

"What do you think you are doing?" He yells. I roll my eyes. "For how long will you keep this up? Doing as you please? Using your Chara every change you get. What is you were wrong? What if that was the actual Marco?"

"It wasn't." I say.

"What if he was?!" he insists. "But even if you are right, don't shoot every single person that comes at you!"

"It was self-defense." I shrug.

"Self..." the chuckles and then leans on the table looking at me in the eye. "Look here, when you are given a mission you do as you are told, you don't act on your own. This is the last time you do this."

"Come on. It was just a scratch on the leg."

"I don't care." He sighs and sits on the chair next to him. "You cannot act so rash all the time."

I don't reply. He sighs again and tosses me a file. I straighten up in my chair and reach for the cream toned envelope.

"This is the latest info we have on Easter." I start to flip the pages carefully. "I think we are getting closer. These are profiles of their most accurate workers."

"Hm. Wait." Nikaido leaned towards me and stared at the page I had open. "This guy, he was there." Nikaido looks confused. "He was at the Hotel, he was the one who gave me the suitcase."

"What?"

I lean my back on the chair. "What was he doing there?"

"Do you think he recognized you?" Nikaido asks. I jump from my seat.

"Where is the suitcase now?" I ask.

"You left it at the scene. What does it matter, the money was fake." He replies.

I nod. "No, the money was real, but it wasn't for Marco."

"The suitcase was ours, how could it be switched?" He asks.

I pace back and forth in the room for a while thinking what was missing. Nikaido follows me with his eyes. I stop. "The bodyguard." I grab the folder again and start flipping the pages looking for a familiar face, and there it was. "Here." I flip the file to Nikaido and tap with my index finger the picture on the page. "He was there too. He was one of Marco's twin bodyguards."

"What does that mean?" Nikaido asks confused.

"It means we have an X on the company."

After leaving the office I go to the infirmary and look for Tadase. He was sitting on the edge of an hospital bed, a nurse was stitching his wound. Did the bullet go that deep?

"Hey." I greet. His big red-violet eyes turn to meet mine. He smiles embarrassed.

"Hinamori-san." I sigh taking a sit at a chair next to the bed.

"For how long will you keep calling me that? We've been working together for years. I see his cheeks flush into a redder tone.

"W-well, it's just…I'm sorry." I chuckle.

"So, did the bullet go that deep?"

"It's just 3 stiches." He says.

"Hm..." I reply. "Well, just get better soon. I came by to say I am leaving for a while. I'm grounded for a month." He looks at me with puppy eyes. I smile. "It's fine. I needed some vacations too." He slowly nods. I glance at the nurse, who was already getting his wound wrapped up in gauze. "See you in Japan." I say standing up. And I left the hospital hall.

**...**

Getting at the appartment, I toss my pistol to the sofa, get undressed and get in the shower and staying there for a while, thinking about the day. I only react when the water gets its way to my open wound making it sting. I didn't let it get treated because I don't like people touching me. Getting out, I warp myself in a towel and walk to kitchen to grab a soda. I take a sip and just stand there in the silence. I like silence. Makes me feel safe. I walk to the veranda and stare at the stars. I just hear the dripping of the water falling from the tips of my hair. After a while I hear a kids delicate laughter which makes me remember of something I didn't want to. I quickly run inside and close the blinds behind me. I still hear the little girl. I sigh and leave to the bedroom. I jump to the bed, make sure my semi-auto is still under the pillow and fall asleep still wrapped up in the towel.

In the morning I wake up to the sound of the alarm. I sigh and turn it off. I was tired and my body was sore from lack of sleep. I was used to it though, even if I was tired, nothing would get me to lose a single day of finding more evidence and clues on those who killed my parents.

I dress my underwear and then get on some denim shorts, a white top and some kicks. I go to the closet and take out all the important equipment I had to keep on myself. I told Tadase I was grounded, but that isn't true.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hinamori." I stop at the door." We will give you some time off to cool your head." I chuckle. Of course he would do that. "We believe your sister has been brought back to Japan." I feel my whole body freeze. Thousands of thoughts are coming to me all at once. I turn._

"_Where is she?" I ask. Nikaido sighs._

"_We don't know. I thought it was too early to give you this Intel, but Tsukasa managed to persuade me into telling you the truth." He shighs turning his back on me. "Use the time you'll be given to search more clues on her."_

_I smile ecstatic and feel an adrenaline rush thru my veins. "And" Nikaido says and I quickly look at him. He looks worried. "Never mind. Good luck." I nod._

_**End of Flashback**_

Being given such great news I want to act as fast as I can. I hurry preparing my guns. I put my earphone on.

"Morning." Tsukasa greets.

"Hey. How's Tadase holding up?" I ask.

"He's fine. He'll stay on the office for a while, until he is able to shoot again."

"Hm. Good for him." I reply casually. I finish loading my two Jericho 941 F of 9mm.

"So, getting ready?" He asks.

"Obviously."

"So cool."

"I'm turning you off." And so I do.

After I'm done with packing up my 2 guns and ammo I gather all my tech. Pc with all the files I need on Easter; a camera, a spare auricular, and recording shades. I pack up some money and then I pack up all my clothes. When all is ready I sigh.

I'm going home, I think. It's been a few months since I left Japan to come to Europe. I don't particularly mind traveling so much, but I never enjoy my staying as if a vacation. I don't mind though. All I care about is getting to Easter, everything else is not important, which is why I always act so cold. If I give in emotion I'll become weak. I used to be a cute, warm person, but it's been years.

When I get inside the car I turn the earphone on and instantly hear a heavy sigh.

"You always do that."

"You always say stupid things." I reply.

"Anyways, your flight will be in about two hours. When you get to the airport you know what to do, it's not first time after all." I silently smile. "I'll get you at the airport."

"Do not come!" I say.

"See you in a few hours Amu-chan." And he turned off.

**...**

I shiver getting out of the plain. It was almost nightfall in Japan. I get all my stuff and leave to meet Tsukasa. I spot him as soon as the automatic doors open.

"Amu-chan!" he calls joyfully. I wave my free hand and smile as reply.

He comes at me and takes my two luggage.

"Thanks." I say. He smiles.

"Let's take you home."

Home. Did I miss it? Well it's not my actual home. But it's just as familiar as one should be. I live in the house I was taken care after I was found dying. A kind man took me in and then I met Tsukasa. He's like a big brother.

"Did you like France?" he asks while driving to my place. I sigh.

"I didn't go there to have fun."

He sighs frustrated at my answer and stays in silence after.

"We are here." He wakes me up from my nap. I yawn.

"Thanks. I'm ok, you can leave now." He nods. "Ah, have you heard from _him_?" He smiles faintly.

"No."

I sigh. "Ok. See you tomorrow."

I turn all lights on and inhale the familiar odour. The house isn't dusty because Tsukasa comes in every once in a while and cleans it. I unpack my stuff and put on a jacket. I get one of my pistols out and hide it on my back under my clothes. I grab my wallet and car keys and leave outside to buy something edible at the grocery store. The store owner as grown a special care for me since I've been going there for years. She is a lady in her mid-sixties, when she sees me she greets me and we chat for a while. Then I leave and decide to take a quitter road home, even if it takes longer. I walk slowly. The park I decide to cross usually is crowed during the day. Families and couples come here a lot. But at night it is a deserted place. And because it is somewhat far from the houses and stores around, people don't come, thinking it may be dangerous. Since it is quiet I like it, and I'm not afraid of what may come, so it doesn't bother me.

I notice the fainted sound of footsteps coming from behind me. My body stiffens. Am I being followed? I think. I quicken my pace and notice there are two people behind me. There are following me.

I instinctively drop the bags and grab the gun on my back, I am about to shoot but I notice I am too late, I hear a trigger being pulled and a bullet coming my way. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground, in someone arms. I am saved, I think. I hear another gunshot and soon after a painful cry. I hear running.

"Damn." I hear from above me. "They escaped." His voice is sounds low and soft, like velvet. "Are you okay?" He asks. I'm still a little confused. He gets up and I follow him. I feel a little wobble and totter back, he quickly grabs my arms, not letting me fall.

I look at his face for the first time and my eyes widened. I gasp. A thousand memories pass like a movie on my head. I open my mouth but need a little effort to manage to get some sound out.

"A…Aru…to…"

And I blackout.

* * *

*Drums* Yep it's a clify haha, I hope you liked this first chapter and don't worry, the next entries won't be as big as this one. Hope you liked it and **Comment\Review** and let me know your thoughts on my story please!


	2. Tsukiyomi

Hi! Here's a new chapter, hope you like it and **Review\Comment!**

* * *

"Tsukiyomi"

* * *

_I'm sobbing nonstop in a corner behind the sofa. I hear heavy footsteps coming towards me and at some point, they stop. I look up and see a person standing still beside me. I can't see his face, it's blurred. He crouches down and pats my head. I try to stop the tears so that I can have a good look at his face, but the tears don't stop. I see a kind smile and then his lips move as if he was saying something, but there is no sound. I can't hear what he is saying. I know it is important but, what is it? I try to tell him I don't understand, that I can't hear his voice, but he doesn't seem to hear my pleading. _

_That person suddenly disappears and I start to feel suffocated by a strong scent. It's the smell of milk, and I hate it._

_I am standing in front of a closed door and a white substance leaks out from under it. My heart starts racing and I desperately try to open the door, but my hand slips on the door knob. I look at it and it's red. It smells of iron. I hold my breath. It's blood. I stumble one step back and a splashing sound makes its way to my ears from under my feet. I slowly look down and see that the white substance was coming together with the red blood. No, not coming together, it was more violent, the red was consuming the white. _

_The splashing sound continues even though my body is frozen, and that is when I notice, the blood is coming from me. My vision gets blurry and I fall into darkness._

I open my eyes and there is light again. I blink a few times, adjusting to the bright light and try to get my breath under control. I close my eyes again waiting for my madly beating heart to calm. I move my left arm to cover my eyes and feel a sharp hit. I moaned in pain. I swallow hard and try to look at my shoulder. It is enveloped in gauze. I frown my eyebrows together trying to get my memories back to place. I remember the park, and the two guys following me and …

"Aruto… it can't be…" I mumble to myself.

My vision is still slightly blurred so I blink a few times more while sitting up. I sigh dropping my head down and notice the floor is different from what I was expecting. I'm not at home. I look up and glance around looking for my gun. It's on the top of a table to my right. I reach for it, ignoring the pain in my arm, and hold it tight with my two hands. I hear a loud sound coming from my left. There is an open door and I can see a fridge. It's a kitchen. I start to walk towards it.

"What the hell are you doing with that arm?"

I hear a deep male's voice from behind me and quickly turn. I manage to swallow a moan of pain in but my breathing accelerates. I set my site to the guy's forehead. I notice he doesn't move an inch despite the gun being centimetres away from him. My eyes widen when I take a good look at him. I gasp.

The person staring at me had midnight blue eyes and hair, and looked just like the person who saved me when I was little. But it wasn't him. My eyes quickly glanced down and up again. Seeing his laid back posture with his hands inside is jeans pockets, I muffled a chuckle of indignity. The guy had a gun pointed to his head but didn't seem to care. When I got to his face again I frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" I glare at him.

He sighs and scratches the back of his hair.

"First of, can't you lower the gun? It's a bit rude considering I saved your live just a few hours ago." I prepare to pull the trigger and see him half drop his eye lids. "Seriously woman?"

"Amu-chan!" I hear from my left and quickly turn. This time I am not able to muffle the moan and close my eyes as a reaction to the pain. "Amu-chan!" the person repeats.

I notice it is a familiar voice. I open my eyes and face Tsukasa. I can see despair in his eyes.

"Tsukasa?" I lower my tired arms.

My vision starts to get blurry so I force my eyes to focus on the person in front of me. I wobble back and feel a pair of hands holding me from behind. I shiver to his touch and feel my body rushing in energy like an electric shock. I quickly shove him away somehow managing the pain. He looks at me with his eyes wide open and his eyebrows frowned. Did he feel it too?

"Amu-chan!" Tsukasa squeals. "You have to lay down again. Your body is not in condition for you to be acting like this."

"I'm fin—"I wobble back again and that person prepared to hold me again. I manage to get myself back together. "Do not" I pause and look at his eyes "touch me." I see his lips draw a teasing smirk and I feel an urge to punch him.

Tsukasa places his hands on my shoulders and I twitch in pain. His face turns white. I sigh.

"I can get back to the couch by myself." I say defensively and Tsukasa nods and goes back to the kitchen.

I wobble to the couch, I sit and lay back closing my eyes, never letting go of the gun on my right hand. I hear light footsteps coming towards my direction and then they stop. I open my eyes and see a pair of blue eyes staring amusingly at me. I throw a glare. The guy was sitting on a chair, in front of me, leaning forward, with his arms crossed on his legs.

I clench my teeth and without ever looking away from those blue eyes I ask:

"Tsukasa…"

"Hn?" he answers from the kitchen.

"Who's the guy? And you better give me a good reason to not shoot him now."

The person in front of me muffles a chuckle and I pop up one eyebrow.

"Didn't I tell you? I saved your life." He says with a grin on his lips.

"I didn't question you." I toss.

"Hum…" Tsukasa finally answers from the kitchen. "He is …family…and he did save you, so you can't knock him out."

I gasp at his answer and the blue eyed guy widens his grin, I roll my eyes.

For the first time I actually look at the room I'm at, and pay attention to it. It's a modern styled living room. Toned with greys and black, very … clean. There are no pictures, or other decorative items. There is just the needed. A table, the sofa I'm sitting on, and not much else.

I raise one eyebrow.

"Hey Tsukasa, what is this place?"

"It's a hideout." I look at the direction from where his voice is sounding. "It was the closest place we could find to treat you."

"Hm…" I simply answer. I feel a sharp, quick, pain on my hurt shoulder and frown my eyebrows. I release my handgun and place my right hand over my left shoulder, and noticing I was wearing a different shirt then the one I had before, I feel a lung on my throat. I look up and check that the pair of blue eyes are still on me. I glare at the guy. "Were you the one who treated the wound?" I ask, worried.

I see him pout and if he is wondering how to answer. I feel my stomach twitch and silently hope for a negative reply.

"Nop. Tsukasa did it." I sigh in relief and he smirks at my reaction. "What? Worried about something?"

His question has obviously with a perverted intention. I clench my teeth and glare at him. He chuckles as reply, which makes me even more furious. I really want to punch him.

We stare at each other again. He doesn't say a word, he just looks at me. I remember the person with whom he looks like and look away with a frustrated sigh, then another though strikes me and my eyes move at his direction again.

"How exactly did you manage to save me? I'm sure there was no one around at that time." I ask. He leans back on the chair and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I happened to be there. You just didn't see me." He says.

"And that is what bothers me the most." I reply with a sarcastic smile.

He slowly shakes his head and sighs.

"Not even a thank you." He sounds disappointed. I muffle a chuckle and roll my eyes, because he is obviously pulling an act. "Anyways, I managed to save your life, but barely… you still got shot after all." And he slightly moves his head up and looks at my wounded shoulder. "Right after you lost consciousness, Tsukasa happened to give me a phone call and I explained the situation to him. When I told him your looks he recognized it was you right away. I was about to take you to the hospital" My body stiffens, he notices but ignores it. "but he warned me not to. You were very, very lucky that I too happened to know Tsukasa. I could be a molester for all you know." He smirks.

"You can still be one for all I know." I rephrase. I think it is too much a coincidence but decide to ignore it for the moment. I look up and sigh. "Even though I still don't trust you," I start and clean my throat. "Thanks." I mumble.

"Ah, so you do know the word." He teases. I throw him a deadly glare and see him smirk. "You're welcome." He says, and then finally he stands up and wanders lazily inside a room, closing the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" I mumble.

I breathe in a sweet smell of food and my tummy growls. I stand up and walk to the kitchen. Tsukasa looks over his shoulder, hearing me walking to him.

"I'm hungry." I pout.

"It's almost done." He smiles. "Sit."

I do as he says. I rest my right elbow on the table top and lean my head on my hand. I feel pain, but it is bearable.

"Hey… Do you have something on the guys who tailed me?" I ask.

"Apparently they were just criminals." He replies. I feel slightly relieved.

"They were trained... Otherwise I wouldn't have had to be saved." I mumble felling upset, and Tsukasa chuckles. He turns and places a plate with an already sliced omurice in front of me and a glass of juice. I lick my lips and dig in.

"You were very, very lucky" I shiver at the déjà vu "that Ikuto was nearby."

"Ikuto?... that's the guy's name?" I look up at Tsukasa. He takes on a serious look.

"Amu-chan… even though you probably are already guessing…" My body stiffens and I stare at the table top. "He is Aruto's son... Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I feel a lump stuck in my throat and sigh.

* * *

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review! **Haha, so this is the end of this 2nd entry. Hope you liked it and look forward to the next! Don't forget to **Review\Comment!**


End file.
